The false wedding plans
by littleh121
Summary: Joe Hope and Lisa Penny are trying to proctite the people they care about from Max Even who been relase from boot camp. By saying they are getting married so if Max makes a move then they will be ready for him.
1. Good News or bad News

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story and the surprise visitor comes to the recue story, booking a well deserved holiday story, The Well deserved holiday story or the engagement story.

**I am writing this story solely without any help**

**Title The wedding day.**

**Tuesday the 11****th**** of December 2011.**

**Lisa and Joe they are having their wedding at a Webster golf club that part of the college.**

**Lisa and H were walking and talking there is one big secret the two friends have kept from everyone.**

**They was talking about the wedding and H was telling Lisa that Romeo and her want begetting married they only wanted to keep Alex and Mark happy they didn't want to hurt their feelings.**

**Lisa.**

(Talking in a low voice so only H could hear her.)

"I do hope its good news for you hun."

**H.**

"I do too Lisa."

"Thank you for not telling anyone."

"I've been getting a strange feeling I'm been followed."

**Lisa.**

(Turning around to see if anyone was there.)

"Only Mary Beth here H."

"Joe was having the same feeling as you."

**Mary Beth now standing need where Lisa and H.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Putting one hand on H's shoulder and her other hand on Lisa's shoulder.)

"Hay Lisa Joe looking for you."

**Lisa.**

(Turning to give H a hug.)

"Good luck and I better get going.)

"Bye Mary Beth see you later on H."

**H.**

"Bye Lisa and thanks."

I'll pop round with some more wedding books."

"See you around 7o'clock

**Lisa left H and Mary Beth standing outside the medical centre.**

**To meet her husband to be.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Holding her hand out and crying.)

"Honey I got your email."

"Way didn't you tell me?"

**H.**

(Now holding Mary Beth's hand.)

"The only person I told was Lisa."

"That day that I and Joe escaped from Rachel Stone's place."

"That when I found out."

"Mary Beth will you"

**Mary Beth.**

(Drying her eyes with her free hand.)

"H you trying say."

"You want me to come with you"

**H.**

"Yes I was trying to say that."

**Mary Beth Listined to H about the 27****th**** of August 2011 when she was at Oak Well College hospital. **

**Both Mary Beth and H made their way into the medical centre.**

**Unaware that Rachel and Rocky Stone was watching them and the person that when it the door before them was called Jim Kettle he is all so a part of Max Even's new gang.**


	2. Inside the Lacey's flat

**Tuesday the 11th of December 2011.**

**It is now 5.40pm at night time.**

**H New will be spending in the night at the Lacey's.**

**It has been a long day for her.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Knocking on the bathroom door and talking in her motherly soft voice.)

"H you ok in there."

**H now had opened the door to Mary Beth.**

**H.**

(Pulling her wet hair back into a hair bubble.)

"I'm ok Mary Beth."

"Sorry for taking so long in there."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now standing to one side and still talking softly.)

"No worries."

"You sure you alright?

**H.**

"Yea I'm ok.

**Mary Beth.**

(Still standing to one side of the door.)

"Go put your feet on the sofa."

"Well I go make you something to eat."

**Mary Beth walked into the kitchen to get H something to eat and drink.**

**H made her way to the living room area.**

**Mary Beth came to join H.**

**H.**

(Who was sitting on sofa with a blue and purple blanket around her.)

"I'm so glad that you know now."

**Mary Beth.**

(Passing H a small try with a coffee cup and a bowl of pasta on it before sitting down on the sofa she gad been crying.)

"I've heated you some pasta up for you."

"Harv his here for you and so I'm I."

**H.**

(Placing the tray on the coffee table.)

"Sorry Mary Beth I'm not hungry."

"I'll have my drink of tea."

"When it's cooled down."

**There was a loud knock at the door H jumping out of her skin.**

**The knock on the door was from Christine.**

**Mary Beth had let Christine in.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Standing to one side and she had her arms crossed."

"Christine!"

**Chris.**

(Taking her hat and coat off.)

"Mary Beth what was that look for?"

**Both Chris and Mary Beth now in the living room with H.**

**Christine placed her hat and coat on the coffee table before sitting in the armchair.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Sitting on the sofa next to H on the sofa.)

"For making H jump out of her skin."

**Chris.**

"Sorry pumpkin."

**H.**

(Holding the coffee cup Mary Beth had given to her in her right hand.)

"Chris Mary Beth went with me."

**Chris.**

(Leaning over the armchair arm and talking softly.)

"I'm pleased that you told her."

"What did this consultant tell ya?"

"Did he tell you anything different?"

**H.**

(Placing the cup on the table and she was in tears now.)

"He told me the same."

"I For got about those wedding magazines."

"I need to take them to Lisa."

**Chris.**

"They can wait till the morning."

**H now was looking out the window before she turned to talk to Chris and Mary Beth.**

**H.**

(Who had stopped crying now.)

"I've been getting this feeling Chris."

"That I'm been wehtched by Rachel Stone."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now holding H close and tatly.)

Darling don't worry about a thing."

"Rachel Stone she want come near you or Joe."

**H.**

(Bursting to tears once agen.)

"I don't know how I'm going to tell the others?"

**Chris.**

(Getting up from her seat.)

"Love me and Mary Beth here for you."

"Don't worry."

"When the time come to telling the others."

"We will think of something."

**Christine had given H a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

**Mary Beth was near the door she give her partner a kiss and a hug before Harvey came throw the door he also gave Chris a hug and a kiss on the cheek then he closed the door behind her.**

**Joe Hope and Lisa Penny's plan is working so fair to protictite H and the others.**

**Mary Beth now knows about H's secret.**

**Tomorrow another day but Jim kettle had left a card and flowers at H's flat.**


	3. Someone brocken into H's flat who is it

**Wednesday the 12****th**** of December 2011.**

**The time is 8.59am H was helping Mary Beth dry the breakfast pots up well Harvey was washing them.**

**Harvey.**

(Rinsing the last plate under the running water.)

"Babe have you got any plans this afternoon?"

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was smiling and she passed the tea towel to Harv.)

"No babe unless H wants me to stay with her."

**H.**

(Drying the last plate and passing it to Mary Beth.)

"I'm going to meet Lisa this moring."

"Then I'm meeting Alex later on."

**Harvey.**

(Who now was near H and he had wrapped his arm around H.)

"Mary Beth and I will have our cell phones with us."

"If you need us and Christine want be far away."

**H.**

(Turned her head so she could see Mary Beth.)

"Thank you Harv."

"I better get going it now 9.10am."

"I need to call by my flat first."

**Mary Beth.**

"Harv and I will walk you to your flat."

"Then to Lisa's flat."

**Harvey had let go of H said Mary Beth that she and Harvey will walk her to her flat.**

**Then to Lisa Penny's flat.**

**Now inside H's flat.**

**H.**

(pointing at the bunch of flowers and the card that on her coffee table.)

"Mary Beth I think someone been in here."

"Those flowers and card was here before."

**Mary Beth.**

"Maybe Chris had brought them a round."

**H.**

(Starting to look really worried.)

"I don't know."

**Then Christine Cagney a came out of now where she was standing behind Harvey.**

**Chris.**

"Moring Mary Beth Harv."

"Moring Sweetie."

**Harvey.**

"Moring Chris."

"Chris do you know about those flowers?"

**Chris.**

(Getting her cell phone out of her hand bag.)

"No Harv have any of you tueched anything?"

**Harvey.**

(Now looking worried.)

"No.

"Why" what going on Chris?"

**Chris.**

(Now Near Mary Beth and H.)

"Mary Beth."

" I'm going to ring officer Silver."

**Mary Beth.**

(Grabbing hold of H's hand.)

"Christine!"

**Chris.**

"Someone been brocken into here."

"We need to get H out of here."

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking softly.)

H dear come we me and Chris."

**H know someone had been in her flat and that Chris and Mary Beth wants to keep her safe.**

**Harvey Mary Beth Chris and H what outside H's flat to wait for officer Silver to come.**

**Mary Beth and Harv left Cagney in charge in looking after H.**

**Now that Max Evan's plan has started to work.**

**Harvey.**

(Giving H a reuring Hug and kiss on the head.)

"Christine she going to look after you."

"You don't have to worry about a thing."

**Harvey and Mary Beth left H and Chris outside the flat to wait for officer Silver to come.**

**Chris and H said their good byes.**


	4. Meeting Max Evens's New gang

**Thursday the 13****th**** of December 2011.**

**H Newt Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope are having a meal and a couple of drinks in the Moon and Star pub.**

**The time is 1pm in the afternoon. **

**They was sitting the booth right opposite the bar .**

**No one could hear what they are talking about.**

**H.**

(Taking a deep breath in and out agene before talking.)

"May I have some hush please?"

**Lisa.**

(Who was sitting on the left hand side of H.)

"Hay you two."

" H she want to say something."

**Lisa deep down know what her friend was going to say she a packet of tissues at the ready.**

**Everyone when quiet so H could talk.**

**H.**

(Who taken another deep breath in and out she turned to Lisa.)

"I have something to tell you all."

"I can't do this I can't tell them."

**Alex.**

(Who's looking at his best mate and wonder in what she was going to say.)

"What up duck was it important?"

**H.**

(Smiling at Alex.)

"No it was nothing."

**They have been in the pub for two hours now and the time is now 3pm H could share her secret with the others about her having skin cancer.**

**Joe.**

(Pointing to the bar.)

"Just look what the cats dragged in!"

**Lisa.**

(Now looking to where Joe was pointing to.)

"What the hell! "

"What dose that twat want."

**H and Alex both looked at each other then at Lisa and Joe.**

**H had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of Max Even or Rachel and Rocky Stone.**

**Joe.**

(Now had turned around and was looking at H.)

"Well we have to tell something."

"Me and Lisa said that we was getting married."

"So when Max were free we was."

**H had stopped Joe before he could say anything else.**

**H.**

"Me and Alex were know everything."

**Alex.**

"For a guest you and Lisa had a plan."

"If Max was up to planning something then you was."

"Well you know what I mean."

**Max Evens and his new gang members came over to H's booth.**

**In Max's gang there is Mr Jim Kettle Miss Kit Conner Miss Rachel Stone and Rocky Stone.**

**Max.**

(Who was leaning on the side of the booth.)

"H did you like your flowers and card I sent you."

**Joe now standing up and ready to pick a fight with Mr Evens.**

**H.**

(Who was trying no to show she was upset.)

"So you was then person that broke into my flat!"

**Max.**

(Who looking very pleased with his handy work.)

"Well it was my good friend Mr Kettle."

"Sent them for me."

**Rachel.**

"enjoy the rest of your meals."

"We seeing you around then."

**Max and his gang left throw the side door of the pub.**

**Lisa and Joe carried on telling H and Alex about their plan to proticte them from Max.**

**The four friends best start wetiching each others backs from now on with Max free from boot camp who knows what he has in store for them.**


	5. Four friends chilling out

**Friday the 14****th**** of December 2011.**

**Lisa was getting ready for friends to come round for the evening after their in counter with Max Evens last night.**

**the time is 6pm.**

**Lisa.**

(Chucking H bag potato chips over the kitchen counter.)

"Hun will you stick them on the table."

"Thanks."

**H.**

"Lisa is there anything else you want me to do."

**Lisa.**

(Now standing near H at the kitchen table.)

"No I think we have everything."

**H.**

"Do you want me to get the door for you?"

**H had opened the door to Joe and Alex.**

**Now back inside Lisa Penny's flat.**

**Alex.**

(Giving H a hug.)

"Evening dude."

"How you feeling after yesterday?"

**Joe.**

(Still standing behind Alex.)

"You going me get by."

**Alex moved out the way so Joe could get passed to put drinks on the table he was holding.**

**H now near was Lisa was.**

**H.**

"Lisa Confernce."

**Lisa when into the bathroom with H so they could talk in privrate.**

**In the mean time Alex and Joe was waiting to put the dvd on.**

**The time is now 6.58pm**

**Alex.**

(Sitting in on one of the bar stall.)

"I wonder what they talking about in there."

**Joe.**

(Passing a can of beer to Alex.)

"I haven't got a clue mate."

"But they been have a lot of pravite talks in the ladies lately ."

**Both H and Lisa came out of the bathroom to join Alex and Joe.**

**H now near the door.**

**Alex.**

(Trying not to show that he was worried.)

"You not going are you?"

**H.**

"I'm going to have an early night dude."

**Joe.**

(Grabbing his jacket and he was standing near the door.)

"Chick let me walk you back to your flat."

"Especialy with Max around."

**H.**

"No No I'll be ok."

"Lisa I'll give you a ring when I get in."

**Joe.**

"Just make sure you do."

**Lisa.**

(Now near the door too and she gave H a big hug.)

"Bye babe see you tomorrow."

**H.**

(Waving bye to Alex.)

"Bye you guys."

**H left the rest of the gang to wetch the dvd.**

**Rachel Stone was on the prow and she was spying on H in the shadows.**

**Tomorrow H and Romeo will be travelling to Webster Cutary club because they will be holding a fun dance but things don't go to plan.**


	6. Romeo Colin & H Newt's off roading

**Some of the residents and college staff where every at home witching tv or down at the pub.**

**Part from Romeo Colin and H Newt they where on their way to get everything ready for when people arrive at the golf club in the morning.**

**It was starting to get darker now**

**The time is 5.20pm**

**Romeo.**

(Who was sat in the passger's seat next to H.)

"Do you want to take the short cut?"

"The quicker we get there the quicker we can get home."

**H.**

(Who was checking the review mirror and she had turned the lights on to full beam.)

"The best short cut we could take its Walkers Lane."

"Just a min I think we been followed."

**Romeo.**

(Now looking throw back window of the golf buggy.)

"Your right take the first left."

"We might loose them and it will take us to Walkers Lane."

**H.**

"I Hope you got your mobile phone."

"We need to be careful the weather bad."

**The street lights are now switched on.**

**Now on Walkers Lane the other golf buggy was hot on H and Romeo's tail and it's not slowing down.**

**H had to swerve to avoid getting hit but ended up in the water.**

**Romeo.**

(Who managed to undo his seat belt and shouting H.)

"H Where are you!"

"H!

**H.**

(Trying to keep her head above the water and shouting Romeo.)

"Romeo!"

**Romeo now near H and he was helping her on to the river bank.**

**Alice who was on her way home from doing her rounds had stopped her golf buggy she go out to see if she could help.**

**Now both Romeo and H sitting on the grass.**

**Alice.**

(Wrapping H up in her jacket to try and keep her warm.)

"H what happened?"

**H.**

(Trying to talk throw the shivers and trying to get up.)

"It was some one from Max's gang."

**Alice.**

"Romeo will you give me a hand."

"To help H up and into my car."

**Romeo and Alice both now helping H up and into Alice's golf buggy.**

**Romeo.**

"Alice do you want to tell your mum."

**Alice.**

(Who was in the driver's seat and she had turned the key.)

"Yes please Romeo."

**Romeo started to run like he had never runned before to the Lacey's flat.**

**Alice droved of towards to the medical wing on the west side of Summer Set Rise College.**

**Alice she rang the medical wing to let them know that she was on her way.**

**To were the doctors will be waiting and officer Silver will be waiting for their arrival.**


	7. H Newt been relase form hospitel

**Sunday the 16th of December 2011.**

**Alice Christine Lacey stayed the night at the medical wing at H Newt's bed side all night.**

**The weather out side was cold and the time is 4pm**

**Alice.**

(Sitting in the big green chair near the bed.)

"Hello sleepy head."

**H.**

(Who had just wakened up also was in pain and looking at Alice.)

"How did I end up in here?"

"Alice?"

**Alice.**

(Who was leaning on the side bar of the bed.)

"I bought you here."

"You and Romeo crashed into the water last night."

**H.**

(Who was sitting on the edge of the bed and the pain has started to kick in.)

"Ow Romeo is he alright."

**Alice.**

"His alright I promise."

**H.**

"I'm glad he alright and not hurt."

**Doctor Samson popping his head around the corner of the door to H's room.**

**The time is now 5pm.**

**Doctor Samson.**

"Miss Newt."

"I'm here to give you the good news."

**H.**

"What's that then doc?"

"I'm I free to go home."

**Doctor Samson.**

(Who now in the room and he was holding a letter and passing the letter to H.)

"Yes you can go home."

"Here is a letter for you to take home with you."

**H.**

(Who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.)

"Thank you doc.

**Doctor Samson.**

(Now near the door.)

"You're welcome Miss Newt."

"Bye."

**Alice had promised Doctor Samson that H will come in every day to have her dressings change.**

**Doctor Samson and Doctor Gold did a miner operation to remove one of the dark collared moles on H's arm when she was brought in the night before.**

**Miss Kit Conner the driver of the other golf buggy was a rested by officer Silver and was sent to the secured boot camp at the south end of the college.**

**Alice.**

(Passing H a gray tracksuit and a par of trainers to put on.)

"Here you go H my love."

"Put this on then we can get you back home."

**H.**

(Now standing up but leaning on the side of the bed.)

"Thanks Alice."

"I can't wait to have a shower and be in my own bed."

**H made her way to the wash room to get change and Alice was going to take her home back.**

**So she could rest**.


	8. Freinds visitering and stopping for tea

**Monday the 17****th**** of December.**

**H Newt and Alex Hall and the rest of the gang are hanging out at the flat near the Lacey's.**

**Joe Hall had arrived with Romeo and Mark Colin. **

**Romeo with a basket of flowers in his hand and crate of beer in the other hand.**

**The time is 7.10pm **

**Mark.**

(Who was carrying two pizza boxes throw the joining door from the Lacey's flat.)

"Evening everyone."

"Meals on wheels."

**H.**

( Sittingt in the arm chair and Smiling and laughing at mark even if her arm and shoulder hurts.)

"You cheeky bugger.

" You get Meals on wheels."

**Mark.**

(Still holding the pizza boxes.)

"Where would madam like this putting."

**Alex who was carrying the plates throw to the living room and placing them on the coffee table.**

**Alex.**

"Hi Mark Romeo."

"Just stick them on the table."

**Romeo.**

(Now sitting on the sofa near the arm chair and passing H the basket of flower.)

"How you doing road runner?"

"I brought those."

**H.**

(Reaching over to the table to put the flower on it.)

"Thanks Romeo they gourgus."

"I'm doing ok too."

**Lisa.**

(Passing H a plate full of pizza and salad.)

" Here you go chick ."

**H.**

"Thank you hun."

**Everyone was starting to tuck into their slices of pizza Alex Mark where sat on the kitchen chairs that moved into the living room and Joe and Lisa were sat on the two seater sofa so everyone could see each other and all had some there to sit.**

**Joe.**

(Picking at his last bit of pizza.)

"What we going to do about Max Evens"

"I heard on the grape vine that Kit Conner."

"She been sent to the South boot camp."

**Alex.**

(Who had put his plate on the table.)

"We know."

" We was here when Alice came to tell H."

**H.**

(Who was standing up now and colletting pizza boxes up."

"Ouch don't worry."

**Alex.**

(Getting in up from his seat.)

"You should be taking it easy.

"What do you mean don't worry?"

**Now got hold of the boxes and telling H to go sit down.**

**H.**

(Now sitting back down in the arm chair.)

"I mean the saying goses."

"One down four to go."

**Mark.**

(Snapping his fingers.)

"I got it you mean now that Kit Conner gone."

"It leaves Max Rachel Rocky and Jim to deal with.

**Time do fly by when you having friends round for tea.**

**H.**

"Yep but I don't want you lot to worry."

"Ok Max he has a problem with me and not you."

**Alex.**

(Who had come back into the living room and he was cross."

"What!"

"What you mean its not our problem?"

**Lisa.**

(Sitting on the arm chair arm near H .)

"Alex Hall!

"Look H she dosn't need this."

**Romeo.**

(Getting up from here he was sitting.)

"Would you just look at the time?"

**H.**

(Who was standing in front of the arm chair.)

"Alex I got a plan ok!"

"I will tell you all tomorrow alright."

**Alex.**

(Now standing in front of H and had carfully give H a hug.)

"Sorry mate."

"I know what you mean now."

"We could meet up in the coffee lounge for a coffee?"

**Romeo.**

"Why don't you meet up at the Moon and Star .

"Book a table for you and Joe Lisa."

**Joe.**

"H I could bring those photos I made a photoframes for."

"You could give them to Chris and Mary Beth."

**H.**

(Now walking about the living room and stopped in front of Joe.)

"Joe you a star I forgot all about them."

**Mark.**

(had move so he could give H a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

"I'll book a table under your name H."

"For tomorrow evening and I will email you the time."

**H.**

"Thanks Guys."

" I 'll email you lot later on."

"To let you know what my plan is."

**H Newt said her good byes and good nights to her loyal friends Alex Hall Lisa Penny Joe Hope Romeo Colin and Mark Colin.**

**Tomorrow H will email herfriends in the morning and in the Evening she will be taken Mr and Mrs Lacey out their daughter Alice Christine Lacey and Christine Cagney out for a meal at the Moon and Star pub.**

**That's where her plan will start to come into place.**


	9. The clean up after the pub fight

**Tuesday the 18****th**** of December.**

**Its late afternoon the time is 4.59pm.**

**Christine Cagney and H Newt who had pulling up outside The Moon and Star.**

**Chris.**

(Who was getting out of the driver's side.)

"Honey let me get your belt for ya."

**H.**

"Thank you Chris."

Thanks for driving me to my check up."

**Chris.**

(Who now was leaning a cross H to undo her seat belt.)

"Not a problem."

"How you feeling now?"

**Both Chris and H where now standing near the buggy.**

**H.**

(Giving Chris a little smile and who looking a lot better.)

"Much better now thank you."

**Chris.**

(Giving H a hug.)

"I never guest it"

"That you don't like the sight of blood."

**H.**

(Still Smiling and she had given Christine a hug in return.)

"Yep looks like Alice and Mary Beth here."

**Alice and Mary Beth now near where H and Chris.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Linking H's good arm under her arm.)

"You two ready got grab some tea."

**All four of them started to walk towards the pub door.**

**H.**

(Who unlinked her arm from Mary Beth's arm.)

"Sure."

**Both Alice and H went throw the door to meet Harvey who was sat waiting inside for them to come he was sitting in the back room of the pub.**

**He had ordered their meals and drinks for them.**

**Now inside the pub.**

**Joe.**

(Who was helping Romeo tidy.)

"Good Evening H."

"Sorry about the miss."

**H.**

(Picking a chair up of f the floor even she is in pain.)

"What happened?"

"Let me guess there was fight."

**Romeo.**

(Who was standing near the door to the back room.)

"There was it involved Alex and Rocky Stone."

"Alex is in the back room with Mr Lacey."

"Don't worry his ok part form a black eye."

**Joe was walking Chris H Alice and Mary Beth to the back room to where Alex and Hervey is.**

**Joe.**

"Officer Silver was here."

"Just say he want be bothering us any more."

**H.**

"Well that's two down and three to go."

**Alice.**

(Doing a bout turn to go back throw the door.)

"Sorry H I have to go."

"I just remember I left some thing at home."

**Alice left throw the door when Chris and Mary Beth bumped into her she explained that she had what happened to Alex and that she needed to go get something from her flat.**

**Chris and Mary Beth went and joined Alex H and Harvey at the table they both could see that H and Alex where deep in conisation.**

**Alex.**

(Holding a bag of frozen peas on his black eye.)

"Dude you should of seen it."

**H.**

(Who was sitting next to Alex.)

"Good job I didn't then."

**Harvey.**

(Who was sitting the other side of H.)

"H my love."

"Do you want me to pass those gifts to Mary Beth and Christine?"

**H.**

(Rubbing her bad shoulder.)

"Yes please Harv."

**Harvey carefully passed Mary Bath one of the gift bags and Christine the other one.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Opening her gift bag and starting to cry.)

"Darlings I love this photo."

"Thank you."

**Chris.**

(Who had already opened her gift bag and she was smiling.)

"Thank you sweeties I love it."

**Harvey.**

(Putting his arm around H but carefully.)

"H love you ok?"

"Do you need to go home?"

**H.**

"I'm fine I'm just tired

**Liz Jackson one of the waitress's that works for Romeo and Mark Colin with Harvey and Mary Beth's meals.**

**Liz Jackson.**

(Passing Mary Beth and Harvey's Meals to them.)

"There you go Mr and Mrs Lacey."

"Enjoy your meals."

**Mary Beth.**

"Thank you."

**Liz Jackson left to go back into kitchen to get H Alex and Chris's meals.**

**Mary Beth.**

"H its ok if you want to go home."

"We want mind."

**H getting up from her Seat and going around giving Mary Beth Harvey and Chris a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

**H.**

"Bye Mary Beth Harvey."

"Bye Christine and enjoy your meals."

**Alex.**

(Who was up and on his feet.)

"Bye Mr and Mrs Lacey."

"Bye Christine."

"I'll make sure H gets home ok."

**Chris.**

"Thank you Alex."

"Bye darlings."

**Alex and H left the pub to go home.**

**Chris Cagney Harvey and Mary Beth Lacey to eat their meals.**


	10. H Newt & Lisa Penny bumps into Max Evens

**Wednesday the 19****th**** of December 2011.**

**Alex still has a black eye but things seems to be quiet Max Evens front.**

**Un till he turns up out of the blue with Rachel stone Jim Kettle in the park were H and her friend Lisa Penny.**

**The time is 3.49pm in the afternoon.**

**Lisa.**

(Who was standing by the swings and she had spotted Max Evens.)

"I thought we had seen the last of him?"

**H.**

(Who was looking around to see if anyone where around.)

"I wander what they want now?"

"Com'on let go."

**Lisa.**

(Knowing by the tone of H's vice that something was up.)

"You're right chick lets go."

**Rachel Stone and Max Evens were standing in front of H and Lisa.**

**Rachel.**

"Nice to see you once agene H."

**H.**

(folding her arms and she was mad.)

"Nice to see you too.!"

"What do you two want!"

**Max.**

(Passing H a brown envelope .)

"I wanted you to have this."

"Read It and let me know about meeting me."

**Lisa.**

"I don't think so."

"H she will be helping me out."

**Max.**

(Who turned and was about to walk away.)

"I be waiting here tomorrow at 2pm."

"Its best if she meets me."

**Rachel and Max both left H and Lisa to rejoin Jim Kettle.**

**Jim kettle is a under cover officer who is working for officer Silver.**

**H.**

(Ripping open the brown envelope and pulling out some photos .)

"Oh my god he knows Lisa."

**Lisa.**

(Who grabbed the photos from H's hand.)

"What the hell!"

" his been following you."

**H.**

(Who looking like she could bursting to tears and she was angry too.)

"The twat!"

"I don't know what I going to do."

**Lisa.**

(Still holding the and putting her arm around H.)

"Try and chill out."

"Com'on let me take you home."

**H.**

(Who still angry and upset.)

"Thanks love."

"I going to call by Christine's."

**Lisa.**

"Ok maybe Christine can help."

**Lisa still had hold of the photos and she stuffed them into her coat pocket.**

**H and Lisa where making their way home.**

**Lisa was still trying to calm H down and **** they was talking about what to do.**

**Hopeful tomorrow will be better day for the two friends even Max Evens as asked H to meet him at 2pm.**


	11. Miss Newt meets her black mailer

**Thursday the 20****th**** of December 2011.**

**To day is the day that Miss Newt will be meeting Mr Evens in the park at 2pm.**

**H hadn't slept a wink all night she knows that she need to meet Max.**

**Now inside Christine Cagney's flat Lisa and H where sitting on the sofa that was near the window.**

**Christine was busy baking in the kitchen area.**

**Lisa.**

(Passing H a mobile phone to H.)

"H this is for you."

**H.**

(looking a bit puzzled about taking the mobile phone of Lisa.)

"Thank you chick."

"But I have a mobile phone."

**Lisa.**

(Who now was getting up from the sofa.)

"I've been watching a spy program on tv."

"Called Burn Notice this spy he made a listining divace."

"Out of a cell phone and I made you one."

**H.**

(Who was standing up and smiling at Lisa.)

"Burn Notice it's wicked I love that program."

"I remember that too and thanks love."

**Lisa.**

"We best get a move on time is ticking."

**H.**

(who was shouting into Cagney.)

"Bye Chris I'll see you later."

**Chris now standing in the living room.**

**Chris.**

(Putting on a brave face because she is worried and wiping he hands on a tea towel.)

"Bye sweetie promise me you be carful."

"Lisa if anything happens please ring me ok?"

**H.**

(Giving Christine the half smile she dose when something is wrong.)

"I promise I will be carful."

**Lisa.**

"Chris I will ring if we need you."

"Bye."

**Chris.**

(Who was still looking worried still and waving .)

"Bye Lovies."

**Bath H and Lisa waved good bye to Christine and left for H's meeting with Max Evens.**

**Chris whet back to her backing she was backing a cheese cake and cup cakes.**


	12. Max Evens demanding money

**Thursday the 20****th**** of December 2011.**

**Time ticked by Christine who was sat waiting in her flat for her phone call from Lisa Penny.**

**it is getting dark H Newt what out at 2pm in the afternoon the time is now 5.59pm**

**H.**

(Who had slammed her front door closed and she was talking throw letterbox.)

"I can't belive this guy."

**Lisa.**

( Who was standing outside the flat and taking softly throw the letterbox.)

"Chick I promise you everything."

"Going to be ok."

**There where a long pried of silence Christine came outside to see what all the shouting is about.**

**Lisa.**

(Shouting throw the letterbox now.)

"Hay H open the door!"

"H!

**Chris.**

(Who was wearing her coat and standing near Lisa.)

"Lisa Penny!"

"What is going on?"

**Lisa.**

(Who had stopped shouting throw the letterbox.)

"Mrs Cagney I'm so glad to see you."

"H she want let me in and I hope nothing has happened?"

**Chris.**

(Who was holding her spar to H's flat.)

"Lisa here's my key to H's place."

"Go let yourself in"

" Well I'll give call to Mary Beth."

**Lisa.**

(Who was turning the key in the lock .)

"Thanks Christine."

**Lisa left Cagney outside to make her phone call to Lacey.**

**Lisa had let herself into H's flat and wondering if her friend ok and that nothing as happened to her.**

**Now inside H's flat.**

**Lisa.**

(Rushing over to H in kitchen area to help H.)

"Chuck I never seen you like this before."

**H.**

(Who had stopped been sick and waping she mouth . Now leaning on the work top.)

"Sorry hun."

**Lisa moved closer to H who were still standing near the sink but had turned agen to be sick in the sink.**

**Lisa.**

(Holding her friend's hear back.)

"Don't be daft."

"I think we should get you cleaned up."

**H.**

(Standing up now and making her way to the bath room.)

"What I'm going to do about Max's money?"

He wants the money tomorrow."

"Else he will show Alex and the others the photos."

**Lisa.**

(Guiding her friend to the bath room.)

"Don't worry I've told Chris about it."

**Lisa left H to get cleaned in the bath room well she made herself a drink well she waited.**

**H who now was fast a sleep on one of the sofas.**

**Chris and Mary Beth arrived and they were now inside H's flat.**

**The time is now 6.17pm.**

**Lisa.**

(Who was bended down and stroking H's hair.)

"Chris Mrs Lacey."

"H she resting now."

**Mary Beth.**

( Who was also standing in front of the sofa and she had given Lisa a hug.)

"Thank you."

"Christine and I will take over from here."

**Chris.**

(Giving Lisa a Hug and smiling too.)

"Thanks Lisa Why don't you keep my spar key."

**Lisa.**

"Thank you Chris."

"You look like you have something to smile about."

**Chris.**

"Well sweetie pie you and H reminds me."

"What a great friend ship you two have."

"like me and Mary Beth."

**Lisa.**

(Who now near the door.)

"Mary Beth I hate seeing H like this.)

**Mary Beth.**

(Who had hold of the door handle ready to open the door for Lisa.)

"Its just part of the treatment for her skin cancer."

" Honey don't worry H she'll been ok."

"Good night sweetie."

**Lisa.**

(Turning around and walking towards the armchair.)

"I'm not going I'm going to stay."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was still standing near the door.)

"Well if you sure Lisa love."

**Chris.**

"You know where I'm if yaw need me."

"Good night sweet heart."

**Mary Beth and Christine left Lisa and they had said if there is anything she need to give them a ring.**

**Lisa settled herself in the armchair after she had coved H up a blanket.**

**Tomorrow H will have to tell the others the truth or give Max Evens the money he had asked for.**


	13. The unwelcome wake up call

**Friday the 21****st**** of December 2011.**

**Lisa was still fast asleep in the armchair and H was also still a sleep on the sofa.**

**It was a roth night and along one too for the two mate's.**

**But they was rudle awaken and the time is now 9.10am**

**H.**

( warping the blanket around her and had opend the door.)

" What the hell do you want!"

**Rachel Stone and Max Evens where standing on H's doorstep.**

**Max.**

(holding his hand out.)

"We here for the money bitch!"

**H.**

(Who was standing in the door way and she was angry too.)

"Sorry Max I don't have your money."

"I need time do get the money together."

**Lisa now near her frigle friend.**

**Lisa.**

(who was angry and you could tell by the look on her face.)

"You have the narve to come round here!"

"Demanding money from H.!" 

**Max.**

(Pulling some envlopes out of his bag.)

"well then all your pals will know."

"All about your secret."

**Lisa.**

"Way don't you two get lost!"

"They already know."

**Rachel.**

"We don't belive you."

"Com on Max let go."

**Max.**

(Who still had hold of the envlopes.)

"Well I let you get on with the rest of your day."

**H closed the door behind her and Max and Rachel Stone walked away.**

**Lisa and H been staying in and trying to study for their maths tests but later they will be meeting up with their friends Alex Hall Joe Hope Romeo and Mark Colin for a meal.**


	14. Mr Evens Miss Newt try & sort things out

**Saturday the 22****nd**** of December 2011.**

**Max Evens he has changed his mind about can up with plan d plans a b and c failed.**

**He had posted a letter throw Miss Newt's letter box last night.**

**The time is 7.59pm.**

**Now in the coffee lounge.**

**H was waiting for Max to meet her to talk.**

**H.**

(Who was looking across at the other table were Decative Jim Kettle was sitting.)

"Hi Jim thanks for giving me the heads up."

"About what Max's plans."

**Jim.**

(Who had passed a note to the waitress to give to H.)

"I'm working under cover for officer Silver."

"Heads up Mr Evens here."

**Mr Max Evens had arrived and he still doesn't know that Jim Kettle an under cover officer.**

**H.**

"You're late!"

**Max.**

(Who was now sat down at the table and he had order a coffee.)

"Ok so I'm late."

"I hope we can sort things out."

**H.**

(Slowly getting up from her seat.)

"Sorry Max I need to go."

"Maybe we could talk some other time."

**Max.**

(Who go up from his seat.)

"What you mean some other time?"

**Mr Jim Kettle moved over to were to Max and H's table.**

**Jim.**

(Grabbing hold of H from behind but gantley.)

"Boss I'll make sure she gets home."

"I'll even deliver those letters too."

**Max.**

(Stuffing the envelopes into one of Jim's jeans pockets.)

"Yah and thanks mate."

**Jim.**

(Who still had hold of H.)

"Right away boss and night."

**Max.**

(Who now was standing in front of H and kissing her on the cheek.)

"Sweet dreams H my darling."

**H.**

(Who was trying to wiggle free and she also mad.)

"Night Max and I'm not you're darling!."

**Max sat back down to finsh drinking his coffee and looking over his shoulder.**

**Wetching Jim and H walk out the door.**

**He has more plans up his sleeve.**


	15. Planning a suprise party for Liz Jackson

**Sunday the 23****rd**** of December 2011.**

**Lisa was on her way round to her best friend.**

**There are planning a party to celebrite Liz Jackson's birthday that is on 25****th**** of December.**

**Liz Jackson has been living at Summer Set Rise College for three moths.**

**Now near the door to Miss Newt's place.**

**The time is 1.10pm.**

**Chris.**

( she had shouted to Lisa throw her opend window.)

"Good afternoon Sweetie."

**Lisa.**

(Who now was standing near open window.)

"Good afternoon Chris."

"How are you?"

**Chris.**

"I'm great thanks."

"I still have some cup cakes left over."

"Why don't you com'on in and have one."

**Lisa.**

"Think I will Chris and thank you."

**Now inside Christine Cagney's flat Lisa had taken her jacket off and hung it up on a coat hook.**

**H.**

(Who was huddled up in the arm chair holding a cup of tea.)

"Afternoon Chuck."

**Lisa.**

(Now sitting on the sofa near the arm chair and she was smiling.)

"Afternoon hun and how are you?"

"I've brought some invites for you to look at."

**Christine came back into the living room with a tray of fresh pot of tea and some cup cakes too.**

**H.**

(Who still had hold of her cup in one hand and picking up one of the invites.)

"Liz she goingto love her party."

"Do you want to drop Alex's invite off at his house?"

**Chris.**

(Passing Lisa a pink and white spotty mug before sitting down on the sofa .)

"Here you go Lisa."

**H.**

(Putting her cup, the invite on the table before getting up.)

"I've made a list of what we need."

"Don't forget that Liz she doesn't celebratite Christmas?"

**Lisa.**

(Picking the green folder up with her free hand of the table.)

"No I haven't you ok."

" you don't look to good."

**H.**

(Who was up and moving towords the bathroom.)

"Yeah I'm ok I just need to."

**Both Chris and Lisa were near H Lisa had hold of her pal's left she steered her pal back to the sofa.**

**The time is now 1.56pm.**

**Now back in the living room.**

**Chris.**

(Who had plump the cusions up and pilled them up.)

"Punkin why don't you have a little rest."

**Lisa.**

(Helping H on to the sofa.)

"Chick I'll take the list and don't worry about a thing ok."

**H.**

(Trying to make herself comfble in the sofa.)

"Thanks duck."

**Lisa Penny left her pal to get some rest and know in she was going to in good hands.**

**Lisa was going to dish out the invites to the others.**

**Tomorrow is another day still non of H's friends knows her secret.**


	16. Day before Liz Jackson's brithday party

**Monday the 24****th**** of December 2011.**

**Lisa and Alex were sorting things out for Liz Jackson's party at H's other place.**

**That is next door to the Lacey's the time is 4.59pm in the afternoon.**

**Alex.**

(Carrying a tray of drinks and a jug of homemade lemonade..)

"Dudes will you try this homemade lemonade."

"I just made."

**H.**

(Who was sitting down and having a rest in one of the arm chairs.)

"I wouldn't mind trying some."

Thanks Alex for helping us."

**Alex.**

(Putting the tray down on the coffee table and passing H a glass.)

"You're Well come mate."

"How are you doing?"

**H.**

"I'm doing ok thank you."

**Lisa joined them with her glass of lemonade and she was sitting on the edge of H's chair.**

**Lisa.**

(who had a mouth full of her drink.)

"Wow I love it Alex."

"How you feeling today duck?"

**H.**

(Turned so she where facing Lisa.)

"I'm feeling much better now."

"Thank you love."

**Lisa.**

(Passing H her glass to put on the coffee table.)

"Good."

**Alex.**

(Who was getting cross and upset too.)

"What's going on!"

"You two are up to something?"

**H.**

(Who still had hold of Lisa's glass and she was clearing her throat .)

"Cough"

"Cough I have got something ."

**Before H could finsh her sentence off .**

**Lisa.**

(Who was finshing off H's sentence for her.)

"What H was trying to say was that."

"She has got something tell you."

**H.**

(Who was now sitting on the sofa next to Alex and had placing the glass on the table.)

"Lisa will you be a gem."

"Would you go see if Mary Beth has any iceing suger."

**Lisa.**

(Who standing near the joning door.)

"I give you two some room to talk."

**Lisa left her mates H Newt and Alex Hall to talk.**

**She left the door open a little so she could hear.**

**Alex.**

(Wrapping his arm around his pal.)

"I know you're secret ."

**H.**

(Who had a look of shock a cross her face.)

"You know."

"How do you know?"

**Alex.**

"I seen you go into the medical centre with Mary Beth."

"Followed you."

**Mary Beth and Lisa reapeared into the flat.**

**Both Lisa Penny and Mary Beth Lacey here standing near the door.**

**The time is now 5.1pm.**

**H.**

(Pulling away from Alex and she was standing up now.)

"You want say anything to the others."

**Alex.**

(Who had gotten up and moved near H.)

"No don't panic I want breath a word ."

**H.**

(Giving her friend Alex a hug and she was feeling much happier.)

"I'm going to be alright you know."

**Alex.**

(Smiling at Lisa and Mary Beth over H's shoulder who he was given a hug to.)

"I really glad you and Lisa."

"Are my friends."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who is still standing near the door.)

"Lisa Alex would you like to stop for tea."

**Lisa.**

(Who was standing near Alex .)

"Oh Mary Beth we would love to but."

"We still have to wrap Liz's present up."

**Mary Beth.**

"Ok sweet hearts I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good Bye."

**Alex Hall and his other best friend Lisa Penny left to let Mary Beth and H to have their tea in peace.**

**Tomorrow it is Liz Jackson's birthday.**


	17. Liz Jackson's brithday party

**Tuesday the 25****th**** of December 2011.**

**Romeo and Mark Colin have bland folded Liz Jackson so she couldn't see a thing.**

**They were on their way to the flat near Mary Beth and Harvey's flat where the party will be held.**

**The time is 3pm in the afternoon Lisa and H where unwrapping the food.**

**Joe and Alex sorting throw the cds.**

**Alex.**

(Who was looking out the window.)

"They here."

"Everyone they here."

**Joe Hope had opned the door and Romeo Had taken Liz's bland fold off.**

**Joe.**

"Surprise."

**Liz .**

(Giving Joe a hug before moving to H.)

"Thank you."

**Joe.**

"Your welcome Liz."

**H.**

(Who was carrying a round tray of champinge around the room.)

"Hi Liz Happy brith day hun."

"Would you like a glass of bubbly madam."

**Liz .**

(Taking a glass from the tray.)

"I would mind having a glass."

**Alex.**

(Taking the tray from H.)

"Liz can I just borrow H please."

**Liz.**

"Sure love."

**H.**

"Sorry Liz I'll be right back."

**Alex he wanted H's help to switch her oven on so he could cook the garlic bread.**

**Lisa had switched the music on and had turned it down so can still talk over it.**

**Romo.**

(Who was standing with Liz and Lisa.)

"Liz Sorry For keeping this from you."

"We wanted to make your brith day spisal."

**Lisa.**

(Topping Liz's glass up."

"We wanted to make you feel at home."

**Liz.**

"I already feel like I'm at home."

"When I moved here to be with my cousins I."

**They was interpted by the smoke alarm that was going off.**

**H.**

(Waving a tea towel trying to stop the smoke alarm.)

"Sorry about this guys."

**Lisa.**

(Near the back door and she had opned it to let the smoke out.)

"Don't worry chick."

**Mark.**

(Who was in the kitchen with his hand under the cold tap.)

"We got loads of food."

"Any way who needs garlic bread."

**Alex Romeo Liz and Joe moved into the kitchen area to grab something to eat.**

**Romeo.**

(Who moved to were Mark is.)

"Mark how's your hand."

**Mark.**

(Lifting his hand up to show Romeo.)

"Not to bad bro."

**H.**

(Who had bandge to dress Mark's hand upwith.)

"Mark let me have a put this dressing on your hand."

**Mark moved near H so she could patch him up.**

**The others where tucking to their grub sat in the living room .**

**The time is now 5.45pm.**

**Mark.**

(Giving H a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

"Thank you for patching me up."

"What would you like to drink love?"

**H.**

(Who had a can of cola in her hand.)

"I'm going to have a can of cola."

"Thank you Mark."

**H and Mark joned the others in the living room.**

**Alex.**

(Who had gotten up from the his seat.)

"H sweet you can have my seat."

"Me and the lads where thinking."

**Lisa.**

(Who know what Alex was going to ask.)

"You lads want leave early."

**Liz.**

(Who was sat on the sofa and she was still smiling.)

"It's ok by me is it ok by you and Lisa."

"H."

**H.**

"It's ok."

"It's about time you lads spent some time together."

**Romeo and Mark Colin Alex Hall Joe Hope left the lasses to it and head to Alex Hall's flat.**


	18. The cleaning up after the party

**Wednesday the 26****th**** of December 2011.**

**H was waking Lisa Penny up so she could help her and Liz Jackson clear the mess up.**

**The time is 4.39pm.**

**H.**

(Who was shaking Lisa's arm.)

"Hay love."

"You going to give me a hand to clean up?"

**Lisa.**

( Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.)

"Mm yes give me a min."

**Liz.**

(Who just finshed washing the muck pots up in the kitchen.)

"H do you want me."

"To take bin bags out for you."

**H.**

(Who had hold of the rubbish bags.)

"I know what you could do chick."

"Is to make a nice cup of coffee."

**H Newt made her way out of the back door to pop her rubbish bags in her dustbin.**

**Now back inside H's flat.**

**Lisa.**

(Who had notice there was a gift bag on the table.)

"H love this is addressed to you."

"I wonder who it's from?"

**H.**

(Who peeped inside the gift bag and closed it.)

"I know who sent it is from Rachel Stone."

**Liz.**

(Popping the tray of drinks on the coffee table.)

"Romeo said that this Rachel Stone been giving you."

"Some truble.

**Lisa was walking around an she had grabbed H a hoody and her and Liz's coats.**

**Lisa.**

"Sorry Liz hun we don't have time."

"We need to see the lads."

**All three friends went to meet Joe Hope Romeo Colin Mark Colin at Alex Hall's flat.**


	19. Old door locks and new door locks

**Thursday the 27****th**** of December 2011.**

**The weather man force casted for it to be a sunny day and with a mild breeze.**

**Harvey Lacey changing the locks on Miss Newt's doors before going to Lisa Penny's flat.**

**The time is 3.15pm in the early afternoon.**

**Harvey.**

(Who putting the new lock on the back door.)

"Sweet heart how yaw doing?"

**H.**

(Who was making a coffee for Harv.)

"I'm doing ok thank you Harv."

**Harvey.**

( Popping the new door keys down on the kitchen table.)

"Good to hear that."

"Love here's new set of keys."

**H.**

(Giving Harv his cup of coffee.)

"Thank you Harv I feel a lot safer now."

"I made you a coffee."

**Harvey had taken his coffee and made his way to H's front door to have a look at the luck for her.**

**Harvey.**

(Who just finshed his mouthful of coffee.)

"H I'll finsh my coffee off ."

"Then I start changing the locks to the front door."

**H.**

"Harv do you know if Mary Beth home?"

**Harvey.**

"Hun Mary Beth home."

"Everything alright ?"

**H.**

(Who had a blue folder in one of her hands.)

"Mm yes I just need to see."

**Harvey.**

(Putting his cup on the table and he gave H a hug.)

"I'll see you later on H my love."

"I'll drop a key in at Christine's for ya're ."

**H.**

(Giving Harvey a peck on the cheek and a hug in return.)

"Thank you pap sorry I mean Harv."

"Bye."

**Mr Lacey Laughted and he waved bye to H when she when out the door .**

**The folder H had in her hand it contained the photos Max Evens give her and anpantment cards and the letter Rachel Stone sent her too.**


	20. Alex Hall and H Newt's unwelcome guests

**Friday the 28****th**** of December 2011.**

**H Newt and her Best friend Alex Hall where having a quiet coffee at his flat when Max Evens turned up with Rachel Stone and Jim Kettle who was still under cover banging on his door.**

**The time is 7pm early evening.**

**Alex.**

(Who had opend the door to them.)

"What the hell do you want!"

**Max.**

(Handing Alex a envelope.)

"To give you this "

"Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

**Rachel Spotted H's hand bag and she nungged Max.**

**Rachel.**

**(Who pushed her way passed Alex.)**

"Well would ya look its H."

"You haven't been returning my calls."

**Alex.**

(Who now was standing in front of H.)

"Well she been busey."

"She doesn't want to talk to you ever."

**Max and Jim were also in the flat too.**

**Jim move near H and grabbed her gently.**

**Jim.**

(Who whispered it all going to be ok into H's right ear.)

"Lets go you two Alex."

**Alex knows that Jim Kettle was an under cover officer and he went along.**

**Alex.**

"Just a min I need to grab my jacket form the bedroom."

**Max.**

"Alright don't be long."

"Rachel keep a eye on H will you."

**Jim.**

(Who still had hold off H and he passed her to Rachel.)

"Boss you want me to see what Alex doing."

**Max.**

"Yeah I'm going to get us some supplies."

**Jim whet into Alex Hall bedroom to see what he was doing and Max Evens when throw Alex's kitchen cuboards.**

**Inside Alex's bed room.**

**Alex.**

"Jim I know about you I left Joe Hope a note."

"Its bye my phone aside my bed."

**Jim.**

"Don't worry I'll look after you and H."

"We best go we don't want to keep them waiting."

**Alex Hall Jim Kettle re grouped with Rachel Stone who still had hold of H Newt.**

**Max Evens had filled a bag full of canned food and he was near the door.**

**Max.**

"Com'on let go."

**Now outside the flat near a land rover.**

**Jim.**

(Who had opend the back door to the car.)

"Get in and keep out off sight."

**All five of them left Alex's flat and they was making the to the wooden loge cabins that is back of the flats on the other side of Summer Set Rise College.**

**H Knows what max Evens like and knows Rachel Stone too.**


	21. Max Evens showing his caring side

**Saturday the 29****th**** of December 2011 the time is 9.59am.**

**Alex Hall and H Newt who had no sleep at all the night before.**

**Alex.**

(Whispering so no one could hear him.)

"Hay H what we going to do?"

**H.**

(Who was sat on the floor next to Alex.)

"Liston I've got a plan."

"Did you pick up my old inhaler?"

**Alex.**

(Wrapping his jacket around H to keep her warm.)

"Here my jacket you need to keep warm."

"Got it I know what you planing to done."

**H.**

(Who gave Alex his jacket back.)

"No you have your jacket chuck."

"Heads up they coming."

**Rachel Stone and Jim kettle came into the tiny room where they were keeping H and Alex.**

**Rachel.**

(Who had a tin of cold bake beans in one hand and holding a fork.)

"Brakfast is served."

"Enjoy."

**She placed the tin on the old looking table that had cobwebs all over it.**

**You could write you're name in the dust that was all over the place.**

**Jim.**

(He also had hold of a tin of cold bake beans he passed them to Alex.)

"Eat up we are leaving soon."

**Rachel.**

(Who was near the door and she was looking at her whtch.)

"Too late eat brakfast.

"Com'on get up."

**The time is now 6.14am.**

**Alex.**

(Looking worried at the state his friend was in.)

"H you ok do you need your inhaler."

**H.**

(Who trying to talk but with defflity.)

"Alex I don't have it I, I need to."

**Alex.**

(Who was trying to keep H calm.)

"We need to get her to a doctor now!"

**Max Evens now in the room too.**

**Max.**

(Helping H up and he was aware of H's astma.)

"Ok I can see she need a doctor "

"Rachel you go with them."

**Rachel.**

"Right you two lets go."

**Max.**

(Who had opend the door.)

"H my darling you and Alex are free ."

"Rember I wihtching you."

**Max now standing near the window he was wetching H Alex and Rachel getting into the land rover. The car had pulled away at top speed.**


	22. Rachel Stone taking H Newt to the doctor

**Saturday the 29****th**** of December 2011.**

**Going to the Medical centre**

**Rachel Stone droved H and Alex to his flat so he could get H's inhaler.**

**The time is now 11am**

**Alex.**

(Who gotten back into the car and he had H's inhaler.)

"H here you go your inhaler."

**Rachel.**

(Who was looking over her shoulder.)

"Do you still need a doctor!"

**Alex.**

(Who had H leaning on him and he was afraid .)

"We need to see if her inhaler works frist."

"If it doesn't then yes we done."

**Rachel.**

(Who now was looking throw the revew merrier.)

"Well I'm going to drive round."

**Alex.**

"Look just drive us to the medical centre."

**Rachel drove them to the nearest medical centre.**

**Now outside the door of the medical centre.**

**Alex and H had gotten out and Rachel pulled away.**

**Alex.**

(Who still had H leaning on him and he was shouting.)

"Can I have some help here!"

**Doctor Pippins came rushing out with a small oxgen bottle and a mask.**

**He knows H and Alex he has treated them before.**

**Doctor Pippins.**

(who was putting the mask over H's face.)

"Miss Newt take some nice deep breaths"

"The oxgen will help."

**Alex who was carrying his mate H Newt into the medical centre.**

**They made it inside where nurse Salt was waiting for them.**

**Nurse Salt.**

(Pulling the curtons around.)

"Sorry Mr Hall but you can't come in."

**Alex.**

(Looking really worried.)

"Nurse can you let H know that."

"I'm going to let Mrs Lacey know."

**Nurse Salt.**

(Who was smiling at Alex and talking softly.)

"I will do and don't worry ok."

**Alex Hall left his friend in the care of medical staff.**


	23. Mary Beth Lacey brings H Newt home

**Sunday the 30****th**** of December 2011.**

**Doctor Pippins was doing his ward rounds and the time is .**

**Doctor Pippins.**

(Who now was at H Newt's bedside.)

"Good afternoon Miss Newt."

"May I have a listen to your chest."

**H.**

(Who was been helped by nurse Salt to lean forward.)

"Afternoon Doctor."

**Nurse Salt had drown the curtins around Mary Beth Lacey has arrived to pick up her adopted daughter to take her home.**

**Nurse Salt reopend the curtins.**

**Doctor Pippins.**

(Who was facing Mary Beth.)

"Miss Newt is free to go home."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was still standing to oneside.)

"Thank you doctor."

**Doctor Pippins**

"Please make sure she get lots of rest."

**Doctor Pippins and nurse Salt carried on with their ward rounds.**

**Mary Beth and H want home.**

**Now inside H's flat near the Lacey's home.**

**The time is now 5.55pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was making a cup of tea for H.)

"Sweetie I've made you a cup of tea."

**H was coming out bathroom where she had gotten changed into her pyjamas **

(Who was drying her hair with a towel.)

"Thanks Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was carrying H's drink into the living room and she was talking softly.)

"H what happened to you and Alex."

**H.**

(Who was sat on the sofa and about to burst into tears)

"I really don't want to talk about it."

**Mary Beth.**

(Putting H's drink down on the coffee table.)

"It's ok."

" I'm here when you ready to talk.

**H.**

(Who was feeling weak.)

"Thank you."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now sitting on the sofa and pulled H close to her.)

"Remember what the doctor said."

"Try and get lots of rest."

**Someone had posted a big brown envelope throw H's letter box.**

**H.**

(Who felt safe knowing Mary Beth was there.)

"Looks like I have some post."

"I'll pick it up off the floor in the morning."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who still had hold of H and she started to cradle her.)

"Sh Sh why don't you try and get some sleep."

**Mary Beth who was still cradling H, when Alice Christine came to see if she need anything.**

**Alice.**

Who whispering.)

"Mom do you want me to get a blanket."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who gently move H's head so it she was sitting up.)

"No Love its ok I'll get it."

**Mary Beth Wrapped the blanket around H and kissed her good night.**

**Alice and her mom went to back into Mary Beth's flat.**

**Mary Beth picked the envelope up and place it on the side table near the phone.**

**H Newt and her pals Alex Hall Lisa Penny Joe Hope Romeo Colin Mark Colin and Liz Jackson.**

**They will be having a meeting to see what they can do.**


	24. H Newt opens up to Mary Beth Lacey

**Monday the 31st of December 2011.**

**The sun is rising outside and Mark Colin was knocking on H Newt's door.**

**The time is 6am.**

**H was making her way to the door she was wearing a brown jogging suit.**

**H.**

(Who oppend the door.)

"Morning Mark."

"Come on in."

**Mark.**

(Who had a carry bag in his hand.)

"Good morning.

"I've brought those mobile phones for you mate."

"What you asked me for."

**H.**

(Who had the file in her hand and she was near the sofa.)

"Thanks mate."

"Mark would you have a look at this file."

**Mark and H both sat down on the sofa and Mark to look over the file.**

**H Newt asked Louise Smith for her help she had followed Max Evens for H.**

**Mark.**

(Giving H a Hug and taking out one of the mobile phones.)

"You done you homework."

"Know the woods on the west side."

"Really well and here is a mobile phone."

**The time is now 7am Mark Colin has been at H's flat**

**H.**

(Taking the mobile phone of Mark.)

"Thanks mark."

"Would you tell Alex Joe and Lisa."

"We need to leave my flat at 5pm."

**Mark.**

(Who gave H another hug before he had gotten.)

"No problems mate."

"Is this your over night bag."

**H.**

"It is mark."

"You better go sound like Mary Beth's up."

**Mark.**

(Grabbing H's over night bag.)

"I'll take it for you and don't worry."

"Liz she going to over for us."

**Mark had made it out the door and H sat back down on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before Mary Beth came throw the joining door.**

**Mary Bath.**

(Who was now sat on the sofa with H.)

"Morning Sweet heart."

"Did you sleep ok last night?"

**H.**

(Giving Mary Beth a half smile.)

"No."

**Mary Beth.**

(Giving H a hug she was worried and she was talking in her motherly soft voice.)

""Oh Sugar."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

**H.**

"I kept waking up in cold sweats."

**Mary Beth.**

"Do you want to talk?"

**Mary Beth hugged H agne she hugged her for along time.**

**Christine Cagney who let herself in with her spar key.**

**Chris.**

(Who was standing near the side of the sofa.)

"Good Morning partner."

"Morning Sweetie pie."

**H.**

"Good morning Chris."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who still holding H close.)

"Morning Christine."

"It's ok H you can talk in front of Chris."

**H.**

(Who was in tears now and she was talking fast so she would get all her words out.)

"I felt like I was alone."

"It felt like I was been back in that dark room agne."

**Christine now sat on the sofa the other side of H.**

**Chris.**

(Wiping the tears from H's face and she was talking calmly.)

"Oh love."

"I'll tell what we go for a walk"

**Mary Beth.**

(Who let go of H and she had gotten up.)

"I make us some tea."

"When we had our drinks."

" We could go for that little walk."

**H.**

"Would love to have some fresh air."

**Chris.**

(Who had her arm around H and she had given H a kiss on the cheek.)

"Good maybe a little walk hay."

**Mary Beth had re joined them with a tray of drinks and she placed them on the table.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Now sitting on the sofa she passed H her drink.)

" There you go my honey."

**H.**

"Thank you Mary Beth

"Liz she invited me to say at her place tomorrow night."

**Chris.**

"That's wonderful H.

**Mary Beth and Christine where trying to cheer H up by spending the day with her,**

**H and her friends are going to meet Max Evens and his gang tomorrow night.**


	25. Max anf His gang meet H and her pals

**Tuesday the 1****st**** of January 2012.**

**Today is new year day and the time is now 6pm early evening.**

**Lisa Penny H Newt Alex Hall and Joe Hope where at the woods at on the west side of the college.**

**There was meeting Max Evens and his two remaning gang member Rachel Stone Jim Kettle .**

**H had some good news but she hasn't got time to shure it with her pals.**

**There was a camp fire Rachel and Jim was sitting on one log.**

**H.**

"We here."

**Joe.**

(Who was standing near Lisa.)

"Max you got us all here so was what you want us for.?"

**Max.**

"To talk things over."

**Alex.**

(Who was standing near H.)

"So lets get on with the talking then!"

**Max.**

(Who was pointing at the fire and to a log too.)

"Why don't you set down and have a drink frist."

**Lisa.**

(Who was waiting for H to make the frist move.)

" ok."

**Lisa Joe H and Alex now sat down one on other logs and Max Rachel and Jim sat on the other.**

**They started to talk things out over a drink or two.**

**things didn't turn out how H and her friends had hoped for.**


	26. Lisa and H try and make a run for it

**Wednesday the 2****nd ****of January 2012.**

**H Newt has escaped but Rachel Stone was hot on her tail.**

**H Newt bumped into her friend Lisa who had also escaped too.**

**H.**

(Who was so happy to see Lisa.)

"I'm so please to see you."

"Where's Alex and Joe?"

**Lisa.**

(Who was pointing to here Rachel was behind H.)

"I I don't know but Rachel."

"Rachel she behind you."

**Rachel Stone had grabbed H from behind Max was behind Lisa and he had grabbed her too.**

**Rachel.**

(Who was frog marching H back into the woods.)

"You're coming back with us."

**Max.**

(Who had hold of Lisa and he was walking her back into the woods.)

"You too and you be spending some time with us."

**Lisa.**

(Who was talking calmly.)

"Just Listen we need some more clothes."

"If you just let me go I will come back I promise."

**Max.**

(Who had let go of Lisa to open the door to the land drover.)

"No I'll send Rachel to get your clothes for you."

**Rachel who had bundled H into the land drover.**

**Rachel.**

(Who had slammed the door closed.)

"I'll go get their closes boss."

"What be long."

**Now in the land drover.**

**Lisa.**

(Who was also calm and she know what Max can be like.)

"Max why you been like is?."

**Max.**

(Looking in the review mirror.)

"I need your twos help."

"I'll tell you when we get there."

**The time is now 9pm at night time.**

**Lisa.**

"What have you done with Joe and Alex?"

**Max.**

"Don't worry you get to see them soon."

**Looks like its going to be another long day and night once agne for H Alex Lisa and Joe.**

**Who knows what Max Evens has in store for the four young friends.**


	27. H Newt rings Mark Colin for help

**Chapter 27.**

**H rings Mark Colin.**

**Thursday the 3****rd ****of January 2012.**

**Alex Hall Joe Hall reunited with their mates H Newt and Lisa Penny in a small factery type building.**

**Alex.**

(Running towards H to hug her.)

"Thank god your alright."

"Lisa you ok have they hurt you?"

**H.**

(Putting both her hand on ever side of Alex's face.)

"I really glad to see you mate."

"No He has hurt us ."

**Joe.**

(Put his arm around Lisa and he had given her a kiss on the cheek.)

"If he ever laid a finger on you two."

"I'll."

**Max arrived and he had given H a mobile phone to make a call with.**

**Max.**

"Here you can make a phone call."

"Don't give anything away."

**H.**

(she recnased the mobile phone.)

"That my mobile."

"Where did you get it from?"

**Max.**

"I found it!"

"Go on go make your phone call."

**H moved away from the rest of them and pressed the number 2 button on the key pad to ring her antie Sally but it was Mark Colin she was ringing.**

**H Newt's and Mark Colin's phone call.**

**H.**

"**Hi Antie Sally how are you."**

**Mark.**

(Who knows that something was wrong.)

"Is every thing ok H my dear."

**H.**

(Who was talking in code.)

"I thought I let you know that I'm"

"Spending two more days with my friends."

**Mark.**

"Ok I get some help don't worry."

"Hang in there ok."

**H.**

"Bye antie Sally."

**H ended her phone call and Max had give her uniform and he had told her were se will be working.**

**Lisa has started her job in the packing Alex and Joe they have started their jobs in the ice house.**

**H's job is to peal the potatos.**

**H knows that Max was testing her and her friends strength of their friendship.**

**Mark Colin was on his way to help them.**


	28. Four friends make it to safty

**Friday the 4****th**** of January 2012.**

**Today is going to be along day for H Newt Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope.**

**They started working for Max Evens.**

**The time is 6.54pm.**

**Max.**

(Who was in the room where H and Lisa are at work.)

"Good Moring workers."

**H.**

(Who was sat on a small wooden stool and had chain around her right ankle.)

"Max if we do a good job!."

"Will you let us all go!"

**Max.**

(Who was looking down at H's hands.)

"Mm I'll have to see."

"Well looks like you both doing a great job."

**Lisa.**

(Who also was had chain a round her left hand and she shouted after Max.)

"You Pig !"

"Just let us go."

**Max had left the room and whet to see how Alex and Joe are doing in the ice house.**

**Jim Kettle came into the room to Lisa and H when Mr Max Evens left Jim helped had also help H and Lisa to break free.**

**But Jim Kettle had helped them esacpe to the safty of Mark Colin's golf buggy early hours of the morning.**

**Alex Hall Joe Hope were both recovering in the medical ceture under the care of doctors Pippins Jackson and their nurses.**

**The medical staff was witting for the arrivel of H Newt and Lisa Penny.**

**Officer Silver had arrested Rachel Stone and she sent her back to Oak Well College.**


	29. Four friends out of hopitel

**Saturday the 5****th**** of January 2012.**

**H Newt checked herself out hospital last night and she was at home recovering.**

**Her friends Alex Hall Lisa Penny and Joe Hope will be coming home this afternoon.**

**She was arranged for her tattooist Zig Zag anhd his team to come and tattoo her and her friends.**

**Now inside the Lacey's flat the time is 2pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who hade a pot of coffee and she placed them on the kitchen table.)

"How's your hands love?"

**H.**

(Who as got bandges on her hands.)

"They ok I'm in a lot of pain with them."

**Alice.**

(Closing her laptop for H.)

"Zig Zag has emailed ."

"He said that he will be here at 1.20pm tomorrow."

"I'm really glad your ok."

**Chris.**

(Who was sat next to H around the kitchen table and as her arm around H.)

"Same here Alice."

"I must thank officer Kettle in person."

**Alice.**

(Who was near the front door.)

"I'm of now mom I need to catch up on paper work."

"Bye."

**Mary Beth H and Christine waved good bye to Alice.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Passing H her mug of coffee and she was worried about the state H was in.)

"There you go my love."

"Let me go see if I have any painkillers."

" In the bathroom cabint for ya."

**Mary Beth had gotten up and when in serch of some pain killers for her adoptied doughter.**

**Chris.**

(Who still had her arm around H.)

"How ya feeling?"

"You can tell me you know."

**H.**

(Trying to not burst into tears.)

"I I don't know how to feel and I don't know how."

**H she stopped because she was still in shock and didn't know what else to say.**

**Chris.**

(Who now was holding H evening closer to her.)

"It's ok do you want to stay the night."

"I know you don't want to upset Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth now was coming out the bathroom.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Now sitting down agene and had opend the bottle of aspin for H.)

"Honey some painkillers for ya."

**H.**

(Who was struggling to pick the small bottle up.)

"Thank you mom."

**Mary Bath.**

(Who had her hand on to of H's hand that was on the table and she was talking softly.)

"Hun what happend?"

"What as he done to you?"

**H.**

(Who was looking like she was going to pass out with the pain she was in.)

"It was dredfly he made us work."

"We was."

**Mary Beth.**

(She could see that H was not looking too good.)

"Hun its ok its alright."

"You don't have to say any more."

"H!"

**Chris.**

"Mary Beth she ok."

"She just passed out."

**Mary Beth.**

(Had gotten up from her seat to get small bottle of lavender oil of the kitchen top.)

"Hay Chris use this it will help."

**Mary Beth came back to help Chris with H Mary Beth started to wave the small bottle under H's noise. The time is now 4.12pm.**

**Chris.**

(Who had H leaning on her.)

"Mary Beth its working."

"H baby."

**H.**

(Who had come around.)

"Hay sorry."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was placing the cap back on the bottle.)

"H you given me a right scar."

**H.**

"Sorry Mary Bath it's the pain it really bad."

**Harvey and Alice had arrived back and they was coming throw the door.**

**Chris.**

"May be we should get you home."

"So you could have a sock in the bath."

**Mary Beth.**

"Harv would you be a dear."

"Would you help H back to Christine's flat."

**H who was standing up now and she was been supported by Cagney.**

**They made their way to the door where Harvey was waiting.**

**Harvey.**

"No at all babe."

"Alice and I just see Joe Lisa and Alex."

**H.**

"Harv how was they are they ok?"

**Harvey.**

(Who was also helping H.)

"They look they all could do with a good nights sleep."

"Lisa said they'll see you tomorrow."

**Mary Beth Alice Christine whitch Christine H and Harvey leave.**

**Mary Beth knows it going to take the kids to get over what has happened.**


	30. New tattoos and celbrating to do

**Saturday the 5****th**** of January 2012.**

**H Newt was having another tattoo done to add to her collation of tattoos she has.**

**Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope will be having their first ever tattoo.**

**H was waiting for Zig Zag and his team to come.**

**The time is 12pm.**

**H was waiting in side the flat next door to Harvey and Mary Beth's home.**

**Chris.**

(Who had a birth day card in her hand for H and she sat on the sofa next to H.)

"Happy birth day sweet cheeks."

"How did you sleep last night?"

**H.**

(Taking the card from her adopted auntie and she was smiling.)

"Thank you Chris."

"I couldn't sleep."

**Chris.**

(Who was smiling and she had given H a hug.)

"How are your hands and ankle?"

**H.**

(Looking at her hands then looking up at Chris.)

"Still very sore and my ankle is too.

**Chris.**

(Who had a bawl of hot soapy water and some cotton wool balls in front of her on the coffee table.)

"Let me take a look at your hands for ya."

"Sweetie it will take time for your injures to heal."

**Christine Cagney was cleaning H's hands and putting dressings on them.**

**When Zig Zag the tattooist arrived with his team of tattooists.**

**Now in H Newt's place next door to the Lacey's.**

**Zig Zag.**

(Who rushed a cross to give H a kiss on both her cheeks.)

"H darling."

"What has that beast done to you?"

**H.**

(Who was standing up now and had given Zig Zag a kiss on the cheek.)

"I know Lisa Alex and Joe they will be here soon."

**Zig Zag showed his team where to set up Lisa Alex and Joe arrived.**

**Lisa.**

(Who had her left arm in a sling.)

"Afternoon chick."

**Alex.**

(Who was putting on a brave face.)

"Afternoon everyone and you must be Zig Zag.

**Zig Zag.**

(Who was getting his things together to tattoo H.)

"Yes and I'm really proud of you and your friends."

"Joe Lisa for looking out for H."

**Zig Zag's tattooists where ready to tattoo Alex Joe and Lisa.**

**Chris.**

(Who was near the Joining door.)

"I'll lave you kids to it."

"H if you need me."

"I'm next door ok sugar."

**H.**

(Smiling at Christine Cagney.)

"Thank you Chris see you soon."

**Christine when to see Mary Beth and Harvey and left the kids to have their new tattoos done.**

**Lisa Penny she was having a rose tattooed on her right arm Alex and Joe where having a star on their left shoulder blades.**

**Zig Zag.**

(Who was sat tattooing H was sat on a foot stool.)

"How is madam doing?"

**H.**

"I'm ok thank you."

"Lisa how you and the boys doing?"

**Lisa.**

(Who was having a dressing put on her tattoo."

"I'm fished and let's have a look at yours H."

**Alex.**

(Who was sat on the sofa and he only had the outline of a star done.)

"Its looks wicked H."

"Bet Mary Beth will love it too."

**Joe who all so was finished having his tattoo done who when to get Mary Beth Harvey and Chris to come and have a look.**

**The other tattooists had packed up and want home.**

**Harvey.**

(Who was standing next to H.)

"Wow I love it H my sweetie."

**Zig Zag.**

"Alex will you pass me that mirror please."

**Alex.**

(Passing the Mirror to Zig Zag.)

"There you go."

**Zig Zag.**

(Holding the mirror so H could see her tattoo on her lower back.)

"Would madam like to have a look?"

**H.**

(Who busted into tear when she seen her now tattoo that been added on to her other tattoo.)

"Thanks Zig Zag you're the best."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who also was crying.)

"Oh hun it's beautiful."

**Chris.**

(Who was holding her camera.)

"Let me take a photo of your tattoo honey bun."

**Christine Cagney had taken the photo of H's tattoo and Zig Zag had left.**

**So the Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family members and their friends could celebrate in peace.**

**Alice had arrived with a bottle of champagne and some plastic glasses.**

**Joe.**

(Taken the bottle from Alice Christine and he had opened it.)

"H grab a glass and have some Champaign."

**Everyone was holding a glass in their hands Christine had a soft drink in her glass.**

**H.**

"I would like to say that I'm glad."

"That you are my friends."

**Alex.**

"Same here Dude."

**Lisa.**

"To a new begging of a brighter future."

"Here Here."

**H.**

(Who was grateful that she is a member of the Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family.)

"Here here I'll drink to that.

"Here's to friends and family."

**Mary Beth Harvey Lacey Christine Cagney watched as H Newt Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope celebrate and hoping that Rachel and Rocky Stone Kat Conner and Max Evens what be given the kids any more grief or bothering them any more.**

**The End.**

**Please feel free to let me know that you think of this story and the others too.**

**You could even give then reviews.**


End file.
